


Summoning A Demon Boyfriend 101

by verprovoke



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Familiars, Fluff, M/M, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), No Beta We Die Like Ascians, Trans Male Character, familiar AU, look i know what i'm about okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verprovoke/pseuds/verprovoke
Summary: Jai just wanted a familiar like every other mage.He didn't expect to summon a demon instead.----An AU where Urianger is a demon familiar summoned by my ff14 character Jai.Expect hi-jinks, fluff, smut, and romance because that's all i'm good at.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Original Character(s), Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Summoning A Demon Boyfriend 101

Jai Anand was a mage with no familiar. It wasn’t that he hadn’t _tried_ to find one; he’d done every spell he could think of to summon one. Nothing worked. He was just going to have to accept the fact that he was once more proven to be a failure of a mage.

He stared at the book in front of him, sighing as he leaned back in his chair. “I’ve tried this one too.”

“Well, you’re here awfully late, Mr. Anand.”

Jai was incredibly proud of himself for not jumping at the voice, but he would admit that his ears shot up. He turned and smiled, trying not to look as nervous as he felt. “H-Hello, Professor Emet-selch. I was just doing some research.”

“Yes, I can see that,” the professor drawled. “You are aware the library closed well over an hour ago, correct?”

Jai jumped up, nearly knocking the stack of books off the table. “Did it? I… Oh…”

Emet-Selch chuckled quietly. “I won’t tell Eleos, I promise. I don’t particularly want the lecture either.” He peaked over Jai’s shoulder to look at the book he was reading. “Ah, still trying to find a summoning ritual, I see.”

“Ah, yes.” He laughed nervously. “I’m still not having much luck.”

“Perhaps your talents simply lie elsewhere. There _are_ mages without familiars, rare as that may be.”

“I don’t… want to be a rarity. I just want to be normal.”

Emet-selch hummed in acknowledgement. “I suppose that’s understandable, if a bit boring.” He picked up the book, gold eyes scanning the page. "Hmm. I think I have an idea."

Jai’s ears perked up. “Wh-What?”

“If you’re so determined to summon a familiar, then I have an idea. Please don’t make me repeat myself.” He turned around with a flick of his wrist. “Come along, Mr. Anand.”

Jai grabbed his bag and followed after the professor as quickly as he could. As they walked down the darkening corridor, his ears lowered.

“U-Um, I don’t think I’m allowed down here. Eleos said-”

Emet-selch gave a dismissive wave of his hand. “Yes, yes, I’m aware. Students aren’t allowed down here. However, you’re with me, so I see no issue.”

“If… if you’re sure.”

“I’m always sure. If you’re _not_ however,” Emet-selch responded and Jai could practically hear the smirk as he spoke. “You may leave. I will not force you.”

Jai worried his bottom lip before nodding and hurrying after him. They walked into a small room filled with books. Emet-selch flicked on a light and walked over to a large shelf. He scanned the books before pulling one out. He flicked through the pages with a grin.

“Ah, yes, I believe this is it.” He dog-eared a page and handed the book to Jai. “The page I marked begins the ritual.” He flicked his wrist as he turned away. “Have fun giving it a try. Not sure how long it’s been since someone did.”

Jai held the book to his chest tightly. “Wh-What? Are you sure this is safe, then?”

“Not at all!” Emet-selch turned back around and grinned. “You didn’t say you wanted safe. You wanted something that would _work,_ correct?”

“I… Well, yes, but-”

“Then no arguing! If you decide not to, then simply bring the book back to me.” He bowed with a flourish before straightening and starting to walk away. “Let me know how it goes. I’m so very interested.”

Jai watched the professor walk away and stuffed the book into his bag. He could only hope he wasn’t making a huge mistake.

***

Jai nicked his thumb with a fang, letting the blood drip into the middle of the circle of runes he’d drawn. He was familiar enough with the concept of blood magic, though he never used it himself. He watched the blood splatter on his wood flooring and sighed as he sucked the blood from his thumb.

“This is probably the stupidest idea I’ve ever had,” he muttered to himself. He sighed. "No going back now."

That was a lie. He could _definitely_ turn back now, but never let it be said that he wasn’t stubborn.

He blew out a harsh breath, closed his eyes, and placed his hands on the circle. He muttered the spell to himself as the runes began to glow. He already felt his pathetic amount of aether waning and tried to push as hard as he could before he passed out.

“Come on… Come on…”

He watched the runes glow brighter before suddenly flickering out altogether. He fell back on his hands, panting heavily.

“Gods… I’m a failure.” He hung his head, already feeling the tears welling up in his eyes. “Why can’t I just be normal?”

“Normal is terribly boring in mine own experience.”

Jai jumped at the deep voice behind him. He leapt to his feet, regretting that when his head spun. He turned to see a man standing there. “Wh-Who are you?”

The man walked closer and took Jai’s chin in his hand with a grin. “I go by many names, but thee, my dear, may call me Urianger.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter [@verprovoke](https://twitter.com/verprovoke)  
> 


End file.
